farragofictionfandomcom-20200213-history
LORAS2
LORAS2 is a recreation of LORAS in a more modern engine. It can be found here. Functionally, LORAS2 is identical to LORAS. The buttons, endings, and most other technical features are identical. However, on top of there being a batch of more modern images, it is also possible to input codes into LORAS2. Codes are formatted as follows: http://www.farragofiction.com/AudioLogs/loras2?passPhrase= Insert a code on the end, after the equals sign. Codes will usually change one or both of two things: * When activating the Mindy Thing and jR shows up, instead of a basic "Sup" she will say "I can feel the gigglethroes taking me:" before rattling off something related to the code entered. This text snippet, in actuality, is the gigglesnort found in the meta-data of the entered code's audiolog. Most codes have this. * Image 0 will be changed to something else relevant to the code entered. This one is only for certain codes, and not all do it. * Just as you can get individual AudioLog audio bits by going to farragnarok.com/PodCasts/(filename).ogg, you can view the images connected to specific codes in full by replacing .ogg with .png. This is useful for images that may be oversized for LORAS2's 720x720 size limit, but it's also (in my opinion) a bit of a faster way to go through codes if you're just looking for images. The alternate Image 0s of LORAS2 are stored in a different place from the normal audiologs, therefore, they cannot easily be viewed, even by those who have super-wasted to the audiolog files. LORAS2 shares its codes with the audiologs. Every audiolog can be entered, however, not all have meta-data, and the meta-data was already viewable through wasting. Therefore, the most important codes are the ones that unlock new Image 0s. The codes that change Image 0 and what they change it to (as found by the fandom) is as follows: Unique Codes * wasted Image 0 is a QR code that, when scanned, yields the following piece of text: what a thrill in giggles and snorting through the taaaalk what a thrill i'm wasting and i'll mind into you what a fear in my heart but you're so confusing i give my time not for neat roles, but for you (waste eater) in my mind there'll be no one else f-tweeeelve it's teh way i fly to you (waste eater) i'm still confused by dream, Waste Eater! some days you go through the rods, and some days you feast on an essence it's ordeal, the trial to survive till the day you get this riiiiiight i give my time not for neat roles, but for you (waste eater) in my mind there'll be no one else f-tweeeelve it's teh way i fly to you (waste eater) i'm still confused by dream, Waste Eater! i'm still confused by dream, Waste Eater! (waaaaaste eaterrrrrr) -gull This is a lyrical parody of the song "Snake Eater" from Metal Gear Solid 3 written by discord submod Gull. * life Image 0 is a full-body shot of Zawhei Bacama. * 85 Image 0 is a screenshot of discord user crimsonDestroyer saying the following: just speculatin here but i just realized fish robots @broonLoops the thing you do is taking fuchsias (fish) out of the timehole and turning them into robots so would that make them fish robots? i have no idea but that's just the connection my brain made *nidhogg Image 0 consists of multiple images of the Denizen Nidhogg, including - Both sides of the Nidhogg body pillow - Both of the Nidhogg pins - Both Nidhogg in-game sprites * DQ0N Image 0 is the Deacon of Madness's in-game sprite. *lohae Image 0 is a screenshot of LOHAE's GUI reading as follows: Funds: $50802, 10 out of max 85 fruit in Stack., Essences: 9/13 (It grows ???. It is 867 m away. But which direction?) *gigglesnort Image 0 is a drawing of jR and Shogun giggling, captioned "*evil laughter*" *answersthree Image 0 is a screenshot of discord users Meluna and Cipah having the following conversation: Meluna: There's definitely a distinction between c-- OH MY GOD the manic on lohae is the manic from session 13 but I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING Cipah: and that is? Meluna: Meta JR said YN wasn't IN session 13. At first, FU/Shogun was. But Shogun's a Big Bad in the session instead. And during riddles/answersthree. It.... JR and YN. Why would YN have to know WHO JR is? I mean yeah they're losing it but are they losing it THAT badly? Cipah: have they never met before then, then? Meluna: Maybe, but I can't tell. *charms1 Image 0 is a wheel with the nine leprechaun charms looping lining the outside of the wheel and the four troll quadrants inside the wheel. *root Image 0 is a low-tech arrangement of objects and string on a seemingly dirt floor bearing semblance to a conspiracy board. *arms Image 0 is a comparison of a normal doll base and a new, lamia doll base. *what_is_farragnarok Image 0 is a picture of roboLoops sitting, surrounded by boxes of tapes, a tape player, the "do it for her" board, and captioned with "#audiophile".